The Fourth Mistress
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: A strange woman appears when Pang Tong is out for a walk, and introduces herself as Songzi. When she is taken to Liu Bei, they accept her into the ranks of Shu. But who is she? Where did she come from? How is she connected to Wei? T for later. May change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth Mistress**

Chapter 1

A lone figure ran through the woods, long hair trailing behind it. Occasionally it would stop and lean on a tree, holding it's chest as it struggled for air. Then it would continue it's running.

Pang Tong, out for his dawn walk, looked up from the warn path to see a girl come flying toward him. Not running, but actually flying. He was able to accomplish the same feat, but not without the aid of his Wind Staff. As she passed him, he reached out and caught the hem of her tattered gown and pulled.

He turned when he heard a thump and a loud string of curses. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her face up close.

Her face was a perfect oval, her eyebrows had been shaved off, and he could see traces of makeup on her lips and near her ears. Her long hair was falling out of what once was no doubt once a beautiful topknot, sticking to her face and tangled. Her gown was dyed pink silk with blue hares along it's tattered hem, with long sleeves that covered her hands. He raised his eyebrows higher when she raised a dagger and reached into her sash with her free hand.

"Whoa, now. Where are you going in such a rush?"

She looked him up and down, then lowered her weapon.

"You are of Shu?"

Pang Tong glanced at her dagger again, shifting his weight so he could defend himself in case she attacked.

"Yes. I'm Pang Tong. You are?"

He yelped in shock when she launched herself at him, then dropped down so her forehead was touching the ground.

"Please… Take me to Lord Liu Bei. Help me…"

Pang Tong was never a man who could stand to see a woman in distress, and when she lifted her face to look at him, he felt what little uncertainty melt away. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and dirt, and her big black eyes were shining with hope.

"Alright. Come with me."

Damn if he wasn't a sucker…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fourth Mistress**

Chapter 2

Pang Tong walked beside the woman as they walked to Liu Bei's quarters, sneaking glances at his companion as they walked. Her clothes needed a wash and a patch up, but he knew that the lord of Shu would not mind her bedraggled appearance, as he came from nothing himself.

"His brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei will be there too. They are a little intimidating, but don't fear them. They are good men."

The woman nodded.

"So… What's your name, anyway? I asked you before, but you never answered me."

The woman's eyes widened and she rubbed at her nose, biting her lip.

"I'm Songzi. I am sorry for being rude."

Pang Tong waved his hand, dismissing her apology with a smile. He heard her hesitation, so very brief, before giving her name, and wondered what the reason was for her reluctance. He didn't question her though. Her eyes were still frightened, and he knew it was much harder to cover up bad intent when one was afraid.

Outside the chamber, Songzi glanced nervously to Pang Tong. He nodded toward the door and gave her shoulder a gentle pat before taking a few steps away.

"I'll be right out here. Go on now."

She nodded and brushed her hair off her forehead nervously, then rubbed her nose before walking in.

…………….

After making respectful greeting to all three brothers and the young general near them, Songzi got her first look at the brothers of Shu. Her eyes widened as she fought the urge to retreat a few steps from where she was kneeling.

The tallest, who stood slightly behind the man she assumed was Liu Bei, wore a stern face that ended in a long silky beard that tumbled down his chest, and in his hand he held a pike whose blade seemed to spring from a dragon's mouth. He nodded, but did not speak.

The other man who stood behind the leader of Shu was also a giant, but not quite so tall as his bearded companion. He looked wild, with a short spikey beard that reminded her of an angry tiger, holding a heavy multi-pronged spear.

The last man, an officer under Shu, wore his long hair in a ponytail. His clothes were plain, except for his green armor, and in his hand was a spear.

"Stand up, please."

Songzi stood and folded her hands in front of her, lowering her eyes to their feet.

"Look up at us please, lady. We want to see your face. Tell us your name."

She looked up at Liu Bei and rubbed her nose again, taking a deep breath.

"My name is Songzi, my lord."

To her surprise, the bearded giant spoke next. His voice seemed to come rumbling out from under the earth.

"Where do you hale from?"

Songzi looked around at the four men before her, biting her lip.

"My lords, I would rather not say. I am not proud…"

The giant nodded his head, understanding. He had once been a wanderer, on the run from the law when his brother had met him. The wild man nodded as well, shouldering his weapon.

"Are you a warrior? A strategist? A songstress?"

Songzi gave a tiny smile and shrugged.

"I am a sorceress and songstress, lord."

Liu Bei smiled and raised his eyebrows. He had two men who could command the elements, but both men had their specialties. Zhuge Liang was a strategist and needed prayer ceremonies to complete his spells, while Pang Tong was also a strategist but had only power over the wind…

"Why don't you show us what you can do, after you get cleaned up? Pang Tong will take you to Yue Ying, my advisor's wife. She'll take care of you."

When she left, she smiled at Pang Tong, who rose from his seat on the floor and gestured for her to follow him.

"You'll do well here, Songzi. Remain loyal to the lord and you will have nothing to fear."

"The man with the long beard, which brother was that?"

"That was Guan Yu. The wild looking one is Zhang Fei. Two more loyal men you would be hard pressed to find."

Songzi nodded and shook her hair back again. When he introduced her to Yue Ying and went to leave, the sorceress put a restraining hand on his arm.

"You'll come back?"

Pang Tong smiled and nodded, then turned away and closed the door behind him.


End file.
